Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Examples of a supply-and-demand system may include a cloud computing environment, in which a client device, having a software application executing thereon, consumes computing resources provided by a server; an electrical grid, in which an entity, e.g., a factory, consumes electrical power provided by a power utility plant; etc. Many factors may affect the consumed amounts of such resources. Examples of such factors may include current or seasonal weather; time of day; time of year; calendar events, e.g., holidays; etc. Because such factors may cause variances in resource consumption over time, supply of a corresponding resource may not be proportional to consumption. That is, the supply may exceed or lag behind the demand at various times.